


A Sky for you

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Crushes, Deals, Drama, Duke Gellert Grindelwald, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Mate Tina Goldstein, Forbidden Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, King Henry Scamander, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Pirate Original Percival Graves, Possessive Behavior, Prince Newt Scamander, Prince Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Queen Charlotte Scamander, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love, ransom demands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Captain Percival comes for one treasure and finds another he might never let go of once obtained....





	A Sky for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first work in this fandom and I love this ship.  
> It's as always not beta read so I apologize for mistakes.  
> Comments are always appreciated and welcomed ;)  
> Thank you very much and I hope you will like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Treasure** _

 

It was a clear, star-filled, chilly night.

A cold breeze was rushing through his hair making him shudder a little as he walked to his destination, the castle of the king.

Silents filled the air as they searched for a way into the castle, it seemed to go over the walls to the big balcony would be the best option.

The guards were easily knocked out as they walked through the shadows, silent but fast and steady to the room where the treasure was locked away he laid his eyes on for long.

The sound of their steps and heavy breaths echoed through the halls as he wondered if his speeding heartbeat was just as loud.

He let out a deep sigh when they stood before two big, golden doors.

A moment of hesitation, then they pushed the heavy doors open, worried the creaking would wake the king and cost them their heads, but it was to late now.

They came to retrieve this rare creature and no one would stop them, not that they got this far.

But what they saw behind the door left them breathless.

The room was bright, stunning, so beautiful, like a own world enclosed in this room.

A little piece of heaven in this all to cruel world, that the view became only tragic by the golden cage in the middle of room.

How could be so much beauty that made him feel like he could fly through the sky be dimmed by the stealing of all freedom.

For a second he had pitied this creature that sat in the middle of the cage, not able to spread it's wings and fly away, a prisoner just to his keepers amusement. But wasn't he the same ?

Didn't he just wanted to do the same ?

Take away the little freedom left to sell it to some people.

Wasn't he maybe even worse by doing so he asked himself, as he watched the Thunderbird sleeping in his cage.

When he realized someone lying next to him in the cage, a wing protective leaned on him.

The boy was stunning, letting him skip a heart beat, those ginger curls that feel into his face, his fair marvelous skin with here and there a few freckles, those long eyelashes, he wanted to know which treasures they hid, those peach-like soft lips, which displayed a gentle smile and long and slender limps which were far too much covered in this blue gown.

He found himself unable to tear his eyes from this boy he asked himself if he was a nymph, a fairy, an angel or a sweet dream.

If he was a dream than he wouldn't mind never to wake up again.

His thoughts were disturbed by his second mate Tina, who hit him with her elbow in his side.

Regretting he whispering ordered them to get the Thunderbird even though the moment he laid his eyes on the boy the creature became uninteresting to him, he wanted the boy more but this was just a fleeting illusion, he knew.

He approached the cage the boy and Thunderbird were in, surprised it was not locked when he felt the cold metal in his hand and opened the cage, a pair of shimmering yellow eyes stared at him.

The wing wound tightly around the boy than the strong tail of the creature lashed out to him, barely able he somehow managed to get just right out of the way.

But this was not the end if the clouds suddenly appearing and spreading of his wings was any suggestion.

The creature came out of it's cage his dangerous claws clenching, ready to attack when his crew threw ropes at him wanting to captured this beautiful dangerous being which tried to wiggle free, but his people were skillful they forced it onto the cold floor.

When it after a little fighting back seemed to have surrendered he got closer to it, he felt almost guilty for what he had done to it when it suddenly leashed out, throwing a few of his crew around and him to the floor, hovering over him ready to attack.

He instinctively pulled his gun attempting to shoot it when the boy got between them, he was convinced to be fast asleep a second ago.

“ _**Please stop !**_ “ his siren-like voice, echoed through the room, as a pair of the most mysterious green eyes he ever saw looked straight in his, like they could see straight through his soul.

“ Beautiful “ was all he got out, as he let the gun fall.

The boy looked confused for a second then turned around and directed his attention to the creature behind him, which seemed to have calmed down.

He caressed with his long fingers it's face and it nudged him with his beak.

A soft, wonderful laughter escaped the boy.

“ Everything is alright, Frank “ he said softly to the creature.

But his smile turned into a frown when he noticed the ropes around Frank.

His eyes filled with sadness as he tugged on them.

A single tear ran down his cheeks as he turned to him, this expression, heartbreaking.

If he could he would never give him a reason to shed a tear, yet he did.

“ Please don't do this ! “ he exclaimed, shakily.

His eyes widened at all this devotion for just a mere beast, most were afraid of. This boy really something.

“ What ? “ he asked with a stern voice, as he stood up.

“ Please don't hurt him “ the boy almost pleaded in a meek voice.

A little smirk displayed on his lips “ We weren't going to hurt him..” he stated.

Those beautiful eyes lit up at this.

“ We were just going to sell him “

The boy frowned at this.

“ You can't..”

“ Well, we're pirates that's what we do and for what we came “

The boy bit his lips, clenching his hands into fists. He could let the Thunderbird so easily let him kill them or call for the guards yet he didn't.

He asked himself if the boy was aware of his possibilities or not.

For moment there was only silents until the boy began to speak up again.

“ Then take me “ he finally said.

He frowned “ What ? “

“ Take me instead “ the boy repeated.

“ And why should I ? “ he asked despite the fact he would be more than tempted to do just so.

“ If you take me instead of Frank you get far more money for me if you blackmail my father “ the boy simply replied, a fire in his eyes.

This was when realization struck him. How could he have missed this ? The boy was with the kings greatest treasure so he must be..

“ You are the king's son ? “ he pointed out.

“ Yes and if you ask for ransom he will definitely pay every price “ the boy stated.

God, this boy so different from all those people he met.

A smirk graced his lips “ So you offer yourself for the Thunderbird ? “

The boy nodded “ Yes “

“ Are you sure ? “

“ I am “

He sighed “ Fine, then come with me now. You are my hostage now till the kings buys you free “ he stated.

The boy looked relieved at his words and began to relax. He didn't seemed to have any sense for self-prevention.

“ But Captain ! “ Tina interjected but he silenced her with a raising hand.

“ He pays far better off than the bird if his father really is going to pay every price. “ he told her, even though he wasn't sure if he would ever let go of this treasure once he obtained.

Her expression was still disbelieving but she didn't argued any further and just simply nodded.

The boy meanwhile had turned back to the creature behind him.

“ Look everything is going to be okay. No one is going to harm you “ he told Frank with a tenderly smile, but hurt in his voice. It was clear he wasn't happy with the situation.

“ Why would you go to such lengths for creature that could easily kill you ? “ he said out of the blue.

“ Frank is not dangerous, I promise “ the boy told him, still caressing his beast.

He huffed a laugh “ He did attack us and you call him not dangerous “ he remarked

The boy looked him deep in his eyes “ Only because he felt threatened and wanted to protect himself “ he argued.

More protecting this what it held dear the most, he could understand those feelings.

“ You still haven't answer the question ? “

The ginger haired smiled at him “ Isn't it obvious ? He is my friend “ and again he surprised him, if he would get him he might never let him go, he knew.

“ You are something special “ he mumbled.

“ We don't have much time anymore “ a crew member suddenly yelled.

He clicked his tongue. Damn he didn't thought about this anymore, so occupied he was by the boy.

“ It seems like we need to go, beautiful “ he demanded.

Sadness mirrored in those green eyes.

The boy nodded “ Frank I have to go now but we see each other soon. “ he told Frank, not sure if he was trying to convince Frank or himself.

They leaned their foreheads together and he whispered “ I will miss you. “ before with heavy heart turning around. This scenery was so heartbreaking, he regretted putting him in this situations.

But despite the boys trying to let go it didn't seemed Frank agreed as he with every step the boy took he walked with him nudging him a few times.

It was quite a cute sight yet to the worst time it could be.

“ What is with him ? “ he asked an hint of annoy in his voice

The boy shrugged “ It seems like he wants to go with me “ he stated

Naturally something like this would happen, just his luck.

“ Anyway you traded yourself for the bird so make it quick and bring him back into his cage “

The boy looked between the cage and Frank, after a moment passed he gave him look that made his knees weak.

“ Actually can we take him with us ? “ he asked with puppy eyes and god didn't this do things with him.

He looked bewildered at him “ Do you want to break the deal ? “

The boy shook his head a blush forming on his cheeks “ No, I would never do this. I..It's..just..I..actually wanted for long return Frank to his home... “

“ So you want to set him free ? “

The boy simply nodded.

This was when another crew member shrieked “ The Guards are coming we need to go now !! “

He gritted his teeth “ We take him with us “ he decided, before throwing the boy over his shoulder,

“ Sorry, beautiful but we gotta go “ he said, only did the boy fidget too much.

“ Let me down ! “ the boy exclaimed.

“ Shall I spank you ! “ he threatened.

The boy blushing more stopped.

He ran down the halls Frank following them.

This thing was actually useful as the guards seemed to have quite some fear of it and it held them back.

The guards shrieked and tried to catch them only were their faster, despite the fact it was tight,

His laughter echoed through the castle as the boy cling tighter to him and he took his scent in, the scent of roses.

They jumped over the wall and ran down the city to the port.

It was a rocky ride here and there escaped the young prince a gasp and moan he wouldn't mind to hear in bed.

The guards were easy to trick, he only feared the older prince and his wrath when he were to show up so he sped up a little more.

He had no idea how but they made it safe to their ship.

“ We set the sails ! “ he called out to his crew which wasted no time.

“ Who is the new one ? “ Jacob asked.

“ My biggest treasure/catch “ he replied.

“ Uhmm..” the boy began, this was when he let him down, missing the warm.

“ Shit the guards made it here ! “ Tina exclaimed.

A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he faced them, pulling the prince close.

“ I have the kings greatest treasure here tell him he shall pay me as much jewelries and gold as his son is worth him. Tell him he has one month and if he shouldn't do this...” he pressed the boy closer to him “ I keep this treasure as my own “ he declared, making the crew cheer loudly, the guards froze on spot and the boy in his arms blush.

“ You..can't. Give the prince back ! “ a guard demanded.

“ No, he is mine “ he retorted

“ The prince will kill us if hears about it “ another pleaded

“ Then he is right to do it if you can't protect his most treasured brother “ he called back.

“ Think about it you have one month if you live this long “ he laughed.

The ship took of and the guards where left alone.

“ Can I get the name of my abductor ? “ the boy sudden asked, making him smile

“ If I can get the one of my hostage ? “ he asked, flirtatious

“ Newt “ he replied with arms folded before his chest “ And yours ?

“ Not as beautiful as yours “ he winked “ Percival “

“ Percival “ Newt repeated.

“ Now Newt. Welcome to piracy “ he declared, smiling

He had come for one treasure and has found the most precious he had ever in his hands.

And would never let go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I know it seems a little strange for Newt to offer himself instead of Frank only for Frank to accompanies them but I thought it would be too sad if they had to part so he just comes with them but I guess that Newt would rather have the chance to let Frank free instead of being sold or being kept in this cage forever.  
> Theseus was only mentioned in this chapter but he will be more present in the next chapters.  
> I know there can be improvement in this story and I want to show it in the next chapters but I hope this chapter was not all too bad.  
> The next chapter will not take all too long to be uploaded but still I don't when I upload because I want to continue my other works first :)  
> Thank you very much and hopefully see you soon with new chapters ;)


End file.
